My Best Friend
by leytonnaleybrulian
Summary: Alex Russo is a normal fifteen year old freshmen in High School, she falls in love with her best friend who happens to be seventeen and a junior. He's popular but he befriends her when she really needs it. Will they fall in love or will the age difference separate them?
1. Chapter 1

Growing up is hard on any teenager and the transition into High School is really scary. Many guys are jerks after sex and girls are bitches trying to tear you down. You're fifteen years old and you're trying to find yourself and fit in with others, some kids will do anything to fit in. I'm not like that or at least I wasn't. I grew up with very little friends because I'd rather have one best friend than tons of fake _friends_. I always thought it'd be easier coming to High School and having my best friend by my side but it isn't. You still need somewhere to fit in or you became a target for people to make fun one. It's sad because I've never grew up wanting popularity or anything like that. It's hard trying to find who you're suppose to be at fifteen.

I was a freshman when I met him. Tyler Baker, my best friend with his brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. The melt in your shoes head over heels kind of eyes. He was a junior and the sweetest jock I have ever met. Tyler was a football star and really popular. Which was a surprise to everyone when he befriended me. I'm just a regular fifteen year old girl. I'm not too girly or a tomboy, not popular, not a so called 'geek', not bad in school but not the best. I wasn't busty or anorexic skinny. I'm average. So why did he want to be my friend? I have no idea I'm ordinary.

The day we became friends was a really awful day for me. I was new to the school like the rest of my class I was still trying to find my way and settle in. The normal things freshmen feel in their first few weeks at school. Emotions run high and all you want to do it have everything be familiar and easy but it takes time. I never really loved school but I didn't hate it either. I dreaded being stuck in the house all day when it was summer but once I go back I wanted it to be over again. It's the same routine every year but this year I'm in a new place. It's much different than starting Middle School. In High School it's bigger and there's more people. All kinds of people and all different ages from 14 to 20 for the 'bad' students. In the movies it looked way more scarier than it actually is. High School wasn't bad at all but it's still new and I was still having a hard time adjusting.

The lockers were bigger which made it hard to open. I finally gotten my locker opened and another member on Tyler's team had came over to me in empty the hall. It was during lunch time so everyone was gone. His name was Nate Lyle and he was a jerk with brown wavy hair and brown eyes and yes he was cute. Very cocky in the typical ways of a jock.

"Hi?" I asked looking him up from head to toe complementing whether my predictions are right.

"Hey hottie what's your name?" Yes cocky was the right word.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked not fully knowing why he was talking to me. I wasn't going to give up my name to some random guy hitting on me in school. I didn't care if he was kind of cute it's still weird.

"I'm Nate." He said skipping my question. I've never been hit on before accept one time on vacation but that was innocent and this feels anything but innocent.

"Nice to meet you Nate." I said not fully believing if that was true.

"You know I haven't seen you around." He got a little closer and it freaked me out. I usually don't get paranoid or anything if a guy is talking to me but this felt weird.

"I'm a freshmen."

"Oh that's it." Nate smiled.

"You want to go out sometime?" He wasn't shy about it either. I'm was only fifteen and not allowed to date till I'm sixteen and maybe he was a little too pushy or a lot too pushy.

"No sorry." I said with a fake frown I was about to explain why but he spoke first.

"What?" He was surprised and annoyed. His tone made me uneasy, I turned away to leave. Nate didn't like that he grabbed my arm right as I turned away. When I turned back he tightened the grip.

"OW!" I softly yelled. He wasn't use to being turned down he held the tight grip on my arm and I was scared. Luckily for me my knight in shining armor was there and saw the whole thing.

"Let her go Lyle." Tyler Baker said walking over to us with a stern voice. Nate laughed knowing it was his voice.

"Stay out of this Tyler." Nate turned to look at Tyler with his cocky attitude.

"Make me." Tyler got closer. They were practically face to face if I didn't know any better I would have thought maybe there would be a fight.

"Whatever." Nate let go of me and turned his head

"You're not worth it." He said and walked away. What I meant by that was Nate seemed afraid of Tyler.

Tyler had turned to me. "Are you okay?" I looked up rubbing my sore arm. I was stunned at his kindness after what I just encountered with the last jock I just met.

"Yeah I'm fine." It didn't hurt that badly. It was just more on the line that it scared me.

"Good." He smiled.

"Thank you for that." I smiled back at him.

"No need to thank me. Nate's a real jerk." He laughed and I smiled again. "Here let me see that." Tyler gently took my hand and looked at the mark. "I don't think it'll leave a bruise." I felt a connection when he touched my hand. He was so nice and handsome. I'd seen him in the hallway sometimes in the past few days and I thought he was gorgeous. I knew he was really popular with the way people treat him. I didn't think I'd be talking to him a few days later. I also didn't think he'd be so friendly. "I'm Tyler Baker." He looked into my eyes.

"Alex Russo." I smiled as he shook my hand I didn't want to let go so quickly. That day sealed our friendship.

I have other friends like my best friend Demi Lovato and our friend Joe Jonas. Demi and I have been friends since preschool and she's more like my sister than my best friend. For a while years ago she lived with me because her mom kind of kicked her out. So if we were really close before that you can see why she's a lot like a sister to me. You might wonder why a parent would kick out a seventh grader. Demi was caught kissing her step brother in his bed. Although it was completely innocent her mom decided living with me was her best option. It wasn't as harsh as it seems. Demi's mom would visit three times a week and give her money all the time to make sure she was okay. Joe is Demi's step brother. Their parents married when they were twelve but they've always liked each other. Demi stayed with me almost that whole year till she moved back home. The solution to Demi moving back in with her parents was that they live on different sides of the house. They did break up and for thirteen year olds it wasn't a big thing. They weren't ever going to do more than kiss at that age. They're both fifteen now and they sneak around. I help because I see how much they care about each other. I like them together I feel like a little matchmaker after telling Demi she should follow her heart. I do feel like a third wheel sometimes. Mostly when we go to the movies, the mall or hanging out in my bedroom. They end up making out while I sit and watch TV. That's why growing apart from them just some was okay. It's also why I call Demi my sister since she isn't my best friend. That's Tyler.

Tyler and I started to grow close after he rescued me from Nate. The night after it happened I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way I felt touching his hand and the way he cared about me. Tyler is the most caring person i've ever met. What other guy would go against his teammate for a stranger? Not many. It is hard being friends with someone you like. Every high five, hand touch, or hug I just get chills.

Becoming Tyler's friend was pretty instantly Tyler saw me in the hallway the next day when Nate walked over to me. Nate was probably going to repeat the same thing again but Tyler interrupted.

"Hey Alex!" Tyler smiled greeted me before glaring at Nate, who was backing away. Tyler looked back at me and invited me to eat lunch with his friends. I was caught off guard didn't know if it was sincere or just because he saw Nate but I agreed. I tried to not overthink it because I thought maybe he just didn't want to see Nate hurt me. It still proves he's a really amazing. I just was trying to find an explanation the only thing I could come up with is that he's just a really nice guy.

This was the day I realized how popular he actually really was. When we walked into the cafeteria people kept congratulating him on football stuff. The lunch was packed with people all around but two spots for us.

"Hey guys, This is Alex." I waved dorkily and we sat down and everyone politely smiled but they didn't care.

It was completely awkward eating with jocks they kept staring down my shirt. Their girlfriends kept whispering to each other laughing and it's really uncomfortable. There were one or two subtle comments about me. Imagine trying to eat lunch when five cheerleaders drinking only water are staring at you laughing. I've never been self conscious about my body. I don't really have a figure yet but it's still enough to make anyone uncomfortable. Tyler picked up on that and found me walking home later in the day.

"Hey stranger." I smiled.

"Hey Tyler." Every time I see him I get chills, in a good way.

"Where are you going?" Tyler said looking at me.

"Home."

"You walk home?" He asked.

"Yeah the bus gets smelly in the afternoon." I giggled as he laughed.

"I like your smile." He looked at me, I blushed.

"Thanks I like yours too." We laughed. We kept walking in the same direction.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"Duncan Street."

"Me too!" I said with excitement.

"Really? That's cool i'm surprised I never saw you before."

"I'm always inside." I looked around.

"Why?" He asked me, trying to understand.

"I just like to be home." I said.

"I don't buy it." He chuckled.

"I open my balcony doors and let the breeze in draw. It's the most peaceful feeling I know. It makes me feel alive if that makes sense." I looked at him.

"It makes perfect sense." He smiled and I blushed. "Maybe I can join you one day." He added.

"Yeah maybe." We got to our street and my house.

"It was nice walking with you." I said dorkily he chuckled. I walked towards my doorstep.

"Alex, Wait!" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said turning around looking at him.

"I'm sorry about lunch today. I saw how uncomfortable you were and it wasn't cool of me." He explained. Wow what a gentleman, to apologize for something that wasn't his fault.

"No no it's perfectly fine you were nice enough to let me sit with you."

"No, I should have realized what would happen. I don't want you to think I was like them when i'm not."

"Tyler it's okay I would never think you were like your friends."

"I only hang out with them because that's what teammates do." I didn't think Tyler would care about what I thought of him.

I got upstairs to my room and looked out my balcony. I saw Tyler walking to a house across the street four houses down. I remember growing up watching that house. It always had the perfect grass and there was always tons of cars there on holidays unlike my house. I grabbed my sketch book and flipped to the front. There it was. A sketch from two years ago but it was his house. I opened a new pages and closed my eyes before opening and drawing Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I got ready for school and when I walked outside I saw Tyler standing there waiting for me.

"Hey!" I smiled. "What are you doing here Tyler?"

"Walking you to school." I could have sworn I seen a smirk on his face.

We walked to school and the whole time I had a smile glued to my face. We talked about teachers and who his favorites and least favorites were his freshmen year. When we walked into school together Nate looked at us with a weird look. He was probably jealous because I wasn't walking with him, not that I'm a prize that Tyler one but that Nate is a bad guy. We say our goodbyes and go off in different directions.

During lunch I sat with Demi and Joe like I normally would I was ready to tell them about what they missed when I wasn't at lunch yesterday.

"Alex where were you yesterday?" Demi asked when I sat down next to her. She had texted me a few times but I was busy doing my homework, and maybe possibly fantasising about Tyler kissing me.

"I was-" I stopped in mid-sentence when Tyler walked over and sat down.

"Alex." He smiled at me and turned to my friends. "Hey I'm Tyler." He extended his hand to Demi, I was shocked.

"Tyler, This is Demi and Joe." He shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." Tyler said. Demi and Joe both kept looking at me with confusing looks as to why a popular football junior is sitting with us. Tyler invited a few of his friends that weren't judgy or jocks. They were normal juniors like us, just older. It was really awesome actually. His friends were funny and nice. Tyler treated us as if we weren't freshmen unlike the other popular students. There was one guy and two girls. Jack, Olivia and Kate. I didn't ever get close to them but it was nice having a friendly relationship with them. This became an everyday thing I wondered why he decided to sit with me all of a sudden, leave most of his friends to sit with me.

Later that day Tyler walked me home again and when I got home Demi was waiting for me. She was so confused about what happened.

"So when did you became so popular?" I laughed.

"I'm not but Tyler is." I explained to my friend.

"How do you even know him Alex?"

"This creepy guy Nate was being forceful when I rejected him and Tyler helped me." I smiled.

"Okay he helped you but why is walking you home and sitting at our table?" Demi said as if she was reading my mind from the past few hours.

"I don't know."

"You better be careful Alex because he's so much more experienced than you." Demi was right.

"I know that Demi! I'm not dating him he wouldn't be interested in me." I defended myself.

"The way you two looked at each other. You need to be careful Alexis." I knew she was serious when she used my full name.

"I will be Demi, You don't have to worry about me." We hugged.

When she went home I laid in my bed and sighed. Later on there was a knock on my balcony. I jumped and opened it to Tyler standing with a smile. "You scared me!" I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would." He laughed.

"No one really scales the house to get to my balcony, So yes it scared me." I let him in. "Why did you not use the front door?"

"I didn't want your parents to freak out."

"My parents aren't home."

"Oh"

"So, What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see the most peaceful place in the world to you." He smiled. That was incredibly sweet of him. "I want to watch you draw."

"Why?" I asked Tyler.

"Because it's important to you." My heart melted.

I grabbed my sketchbook and started finishing the sketch I started last night. He watched me and we looked at the sunset.

"Can I see?" Tyler asked. I finished up the last few details and I handed him the sketchbook. "Wow Alex, This is amazing." He was stunned.

"Thank you so much, You can have have it." I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, You're really special. You know that?" He hugged me gently. The comfort I felt in his arms was unlike no other.

Before I met Tyler I thought all jocks were in love with cheerleaders. I was wrong considering Nate isn't into them and Tyler isn't. Ever since the beginning Tyler and I were like instantly close. Today was like most of our days, if we didn't have much homework. When he'd take me home from school we wouldn't even do anything but homework lots of the time. Just knowing we had each other for help was motivation to do our work was enough. We'd text and talk on the phone a lot, Tyler would tell me about the talk in the locker room. Which is basically a game of " _Who slept with who."_. I didn't really care but it was funny making fun of the desperate cheerleaders with him. Tyler would sneak into my room all the time and we'd stay up watching TV marathons on the weekends. It was so much fun, I did think it'd be hard to be his friend because of my feelings but it wasn't. It was really easy being friends with Tyler Baker.

The next day Tyler came over again. It was Saturday morning. He came over without warning, little did I know that it would become a regular thing with him. Tyler was really bummed out, he looked like a mess.

"What's wrong?" I got up off my bed and waited for him to talk to me.

"It's my sister. Her boyfriend's been sober for two years and he had relapsed." Tyler looked down trying to hold it in. "He got into an a-accident and nearly killed this seven year old kid." His eyes watered but he didn't cry.

"Oh my gosh, Are they okay?" I asked concerned. That's so awful.

"He has a couple fractures, two cracked ribs and a broken bone then cuts and bruises. The kid had even worst than that but he's going to be alright." Tyler took a breath. "My sister has a broken collarbone, fractured neck, bruises and cuts everywhere." Tyler looked defeated. He and his sister are close and he didn't want her to have to go through this.

"I'm so sorry Tyler." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood there for awhile as I tried to comfort him.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"It'll be okay." I reassured him.

We sat on my bed and we laid next to each other in silence for a while, then we started making small talk. I just wanted Tyler not to have to think about it, though I knew that's all he was thinking about. After a while he left to visit his sister, who just got transferred closer to home. Things worked out fine, Tyler's sister's injuries weren't to the extent of surgery. She got to go home by Tuesday to recover at home. Since she's only in her early twenties, she healed pretty fast. I was surprised Tyler opened up to me so fast. It was special moment we shared, Where I got to help him the way he helped me, and after that we we're inseparable.

Nate would always stare at me from his table. It was weird, I'd be talking to Tyler about my classes and I'd see Nate looking at me. He wouldn't turn away after I'd see what he was doing. I tried to ignore it because I knew Tyler would freak. It started around the time Tyler and I started hanging out after school. He'd walk me home like the first day and we'd hang out at my house for awhile. The closer we got the worse Nate would act around me. That made me think that, Maybe he is jealous. Sometimes I thought, " _Well maybe he actually likes me like how I like Tyler. He could just have a bad way of showing it."_ I shrug it off because he's still a jerk. I didn't even understand why he would be jealous or even like me. Tyler always tells me he acts this why because he knows he will never be able to get in bed with me. It was true I don't even like him at all and even if I did Tyler would probably freak out. Nate did bother me a few times after that first day. Once I was in line at lunch and he grabbed my ass. It was out of no where and it creeped me out big time. So I told Tyler what he did and he was really pissed off. I had to beg him not to kill him. Then at practice he tackled Nate. It was pretty funny. Another time Nate called me a tease in the middle of class and everyone stared at us. It was really embarrassing. The biggest thing that happened was before Thanksgiving break. I was in the hallway talking to Demi and Nate came up from behind me and snapped my bra strap. That's considered a form of sexual assault. It wasn't that big of a deal to me but it was to everyone else. Demi told me it was so bad he could get a week suspension. I didn't even have to tell Tyler because he heard it from everyone on the team. Tyler confronted him and punched him right in the jaw. That was the last time he bothered me for months. Tyler made me feel safe and I liked that.

Everyday I felt more and more head over heels for my best friend. Demi kept insinuating that he liked me back since he's popular and still single but hanging out with me. I didn't think so. I couldn't help to think that maybe it was because I was fifteen and he was seventeen and knew that I wasn't allowed to date yet. Or maybe the age difference prevented us from ever being more than friends. I can't help but think about what will happen when he graduates being one year behind isn't that bad but two is hard. Demi just wants me to tell him the truth and I know I can't. If I told Tyler that I liked him it could ruin our friendship. There's a chance that he wouldn't want to me more than friends. It that's truth then I could lose him for just only being honest. It really sucks. Everytime I'm around him my heart races. It sounds ridiculous but I've never felt this way about someone before. It doesn't help that I'm fifteen and my hormones are still crazy. I've never even had my first kiss. He knows that too. He can get any secret out of me except the secret that I like him. During my freshmen year I was always either with Demi, Joe or Tyler most of the time. It was rare that I was ever alone. I liked that. My family was never home so most of the time it'd just be me before this year. Even when Demi lived with us she'd spend a lot of her time with Joe. When I got close to Tyler he'd spend so much time at my house. He'd even use my balcony instead of my door when no one else was even home.

Everyone talks about your freshmen year of High School being so dramatic and the hardest social experience but it wasn't really. You have to try and avoid the people that try and bring in drama. The only drama I had in my life were Nate being a jerk. Nate hardly bothered me anymore after Tyler punched him, Nate would sometimes try and talk to me but Tyler would prevent that. Other than that I'm good that avoiding drama. I got good grades and made a great friend. I use to be very shy and self-conscious but after befriending Tyler it was a complete turn around. I became less shy and more outspoken. I knew who I was better than ever and I was more confident in myself and my actions. I do own that to Tyler he let me put my guard down and be myself. When you can be yourself with the most popular handsomest guy in school you can be yourself anywhere. The only thing I couldn't do with Taylor is to be honest with him about my feelings. I've told him way worse than that he understood me. He listened and cared. So I knew if I ever did tell him how I feel he'd be a gentleman about it but no matter what it'd still ruin our friendship if he didn't like me back.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent Halloween with Demi and Joe at Tyler's party. It was his seventeenth birthday party he celebrates on Halloween because his birthday is so close to it. He's a year and 10 months older than me so for two months into the school year I was fifteen and he was sixteen. Technically for two months I could say he was only a year older than me. It was a fun party for most people I'm not the type of girl to get drunk at a house party. I had never been to a house party before and I wasn't sure if this counted because it was still a birthday and a costume party. I would have had more fun if Tyler wasn't so busy thanking everyone for coming. I was dressed in normal clothes since I wasn't really into the Halloween thing this year. It was something I use to enjoy but I stopped liking it after fifth grade. My brother was dressed as spider man and I was a princess. My older brother Justin was taking us out and he was with his girlfriend. He took his eye off of us and I ended up getting lost. It was terrifying for an eleven year old. It was so dark out and I was looking for my brother but instead I was pushed down concrete steps. Some older kids thought it was funny so they took my candy then pushed me. I screamed for ten minutes before I got help. It never appealed to me to ever dress up for Halloween again. Nate did bother me that night. He was dressed in a vampire costume and he told me he wanted to sink his teeth into me. So classy. I wasn't falling for any of his bullshit.

"Having fun?" Tyler asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Yup!" I said with fake excitement.

"You're a bad liar." He laughed. He knew me so well.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Let's get out of here." He smiled.

"What? You're having a party Tyler!"

"So? I'd rather have a good time with you." I blushed.

We left the party and went for a walk on the beach. It was nice. I actually enjoyed Halloween for once.

Thanksgiving Day was spent at Tyler's house. Usually I spent it with my family but my older brother couldn't come so my mom wanted to go to a spa weekend. My little brother went to stay with my dad. I didn't really feel the need to spend a depressing family dinner at an army base. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my dad. I did but not like that so I told him I had plans already. I slept over Demi's that whole week and spent Thanksgiving with Tyler while she went to her aunt's. It was awesome meeting Tyler's family. His older sister and mom were really nice. I felt so at home and apart of the family. I knew where Tyler got his nice qualities from. They taught him how to be a good guy. That was what I was thankful for this year.

Over Christmas Break Tyler left the day after Christmas to go skiing for New Years. I was really bummed out not being able to see him on New Years. All year I kept fantasizing that he'd give me my first kiss at midnight. Christmas was actually really cool. Tyler spent the morning with his family but came over my house for lunch and to open presents we got each other.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Tyler said when I handed him his present.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to let you buy me something and not give you anything." I laughed. I got Tyler a hockey jersey he really wanted and couldn't stop talking about. When he opened it his face lit up.

"Alex I can't believe you actually got me this." He was so shocked which made me smile.

"Thank you!" He hugged me tight and put his jersey back in the bag. Tyler handed me my present.

"It's not as amazing as what you got me but I hope you like it." Tyler smiled and handed it to me. He got me a necklace that said my name. It was so pretty.

"Wow it's amazing." I looked at him he was smiling.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I turned around and pulled my hair up as Ty put the necklace on me. I shivered at his touch as he clasped the necklace on.I was so in love with my necklace it was beautiful and it came from someone who cares about me. It was the best present I have ever gotten.

"Thank you so much Tyler!" I hugged him wanting to never let go.

It was the first time Tyler met both my parents and my brothers. My older brother Justin doesn't live with me. Justin's a freshmen an ivy league college. He graduated High School a year early, my parents were so proud of him. Tyler actually remembered him sort of. He just remembered seeing a smart guy always running the science fairs. That made me laugh. Justin was surprised his little sister was hanging out with the most popular guy in school. Justin always thought Tyler was a jerk like Nate. When Justin was a junior, Tyler was a sophomore so Justin remembered that Tyler was the most popular guy in the sophomore class. Ty met my parents who thought he was a really nice guy. He's been over my house all the time but he never met them. My mom is a preschool teacher and runs after school clubs and programs. She's never home before six. My dad is in the army so he's usually away. He lives on base and claims he can't make the hour trip back every night. It's actually a half hour away. My parents hardly see each other it's only on weekend is my dad even home. They don't like being around each other for more than a quickie. It doesn't bother me that much since I was never really close to either of them. My little brother Max thought Tyler was really cool. Max is in seventh grade and he's very immature but at the same time he's mature enough to take care of his self. Max is never home until the time my mom comes home. She has no idea when she gets home he had be gone all day. I didn't really mind being alone after school. I know Max can take care of himself. I liked being able to have Tyler over and not have anyone keep checking on us. We had grown so close I didn't want to be apart for over a week. I thought he'd be busy the whole time and not have time to call me. He had fun and we talked a few times on the phone. It actually wasn't that bad. I spent more time with Demi and Joe but I missed him.

When Tyler got back from skiing the first thing he did was have a TV/movie marathon with me. It was really nice. Sometimes it actually felt like we were more than just friends. Tyler would wait for me outside of a few of my classes. He'd kiss my cheek, put his arm around me all the time and pay for me when we'd go to the food court or the diner despite how much I'd argue with that. It felt so real and I wasn't the only one that saw it like that. The only thing missing was the actual boyfriend title. My New Years resolution was to find a way to be honest with Tyler and stop being afraid. Demi would be pissed off if I didn't make it my resolution. She was annoyed hearing about how much I like Tyler when I could be doing something about it when I'm not. She's not like me in that way. When she realized she liked Joe she went up to him and kissed him on the swing set. It was so unexpectedly brave for a seventh grader. That's why Demi couldn't understand why I wasn't being honest. She thinks that if you feel a certain way you owe it to yourself to be truthful. I see what she meant and I know I also owe it to Tyler. It's still hard being so vulnerable and opening my heart when I know it could break.


	4. Chapter 4

The Valentine's Day Semi Formal was coming up. It was for every class. I was nervous because it was my first dance. We had a homecoming dance earlier in the year and I was excited for two weeks, but I didn't go to the homecoming dance because Tyler was sick and I decided to hang out with him. He tried to convince me to go but I didn't want to. I wouldn't have fun if he wasn't there. The theme for the semi formal was so cool. It was for everyone to dress in white. Even the guys. I loved the idea since I had recently bought a white dress. It wasn't anything fancy just a regular white dress. I knew I was going alone and it's weird. Tyler was going with his jock friends. Not all of his jock friends were assholes but a lot were. He only decided to go with him because the team likes to make packs that if you don't have a date they all go stag together. Plus he knew I could just go with Joe and Demi and see him there. I still haven't told him my feelings. That was my New Years resolution but the year isn't over yet. I still have time to admit it. When I got to school that day I found a note in my locker. It said

" _I know how beautiful you're going to look tonight."_

I couldn't tell if it was from Tyler or not. It could have just been Tyler being sweet which doesn't mean anything more than just his usual self. If It's from Nate he's totally bothering me again and that sucks. I wonder if it's from a secret admirer. That would kinda be cool. I like Tyler but if I found a guy to get my mind off of him maybe that was the answer. School was normal and Tyler didn't say anything about the note, so I concluded it wasn't him. When I got home there was a rose laying on my doorstep. I picked it up and the tag said

" _Happy Valentine's Day Cutie. Pick you up at 7."_ I smiled. It has to be Tyler since it was left on my doorstep. I was beyond excited.

I was already to go and dressed up. It was 7 and no sign of Tyler. I was confused because his car wasn't in the driveway. Originally I had plans to go with Demi and Joe but when I got the rose I told her I had a ride. My parents weren't home my mom went to see my dad on base for Valentine's Day. Max was at a friend's house so I just waited and waited. It was twenty minutes later when I heard a knock I was relieved he's here I was getting worried. I opened the door and noticed it wasn't Tyler. It was Nate Lyle.

"What are you doing here?" I said upset.

"Picking up a little cutie." He chuckled and touched my arm, I shuddered and moved back.

"No you're not, I won't go with you." I went to close the door.

"Oh really? Then who are you going to go with? I know Tyler's having fun without you." He was so cocky.

"I'd rather not go than to go with you." Nate grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close so I was pressed up against him.

"Come on Russo. You're hot and I'm hot. We can have a lot of fun together." He tried to kiss me. I broke free and pushed him off.

"Stay away from me!" I closed my door and I ran inside and up to my room laying on my bed balling. I messed my makeup smearing it all over my face. It's pretty sad that I'm so upset but I thought this night would be special. Instead I almost went out with Nate. He was almost my first kiss and that is the last thing I want. I was so scared. Now I have no way to the dance. I can't just call Tyler up and say " _Oops I thought you were taking me to the dance but instead it was Nate the stupid jerk."_ Nope I can't say that. I did get a call from Tyler it was an hour later when he called. I didn't answer since I was in the bathroom rubbing the smeared makeup off of my face trying to calm down.

When I went back to my room I saw Tyler standing on my balcony. I was shocked to see him, he was suppose to still be at the semi formal having the time of his life.

"Tyler?" I managed to get out.

"Hey stranger." He noticed my puffy eyes.

"Hi." I said feeling down. He looked nice in his white suit.

"Where were you tonight? You're all dressed up. Demi told me you had a date."

"Yeah I did but it didn't work out." I looked down trying not to be upset.

"He stood you up?" A look of sympathy filled his face.

"Kind of." I didn't want him to know the truth.

"I'm so sorry Alex."

"It's okay." I whispered. "I just wanted the night to be special. I wanted to have my first slow dance and have my first kiss with someone who really cares about me." I spoke as He smiled.

"What?" Tyler walked over to my stereo and played a slow song. "What are you doing?" I asked him as my knees shook.

"Come here." He took my hand and we danced. It was so unexpected. I had my arms wrapped around neck and his were on my waist as my head laid on his chest. "Who says you need to be surrounded by tons of people to have a special night?" I smiled as he whispered. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. We danced for a while it was really special.

"Alex?" I looked up at him staring into his blue eyes. There was deep connection between us in the brief moment before I answered him, I know he had to have felt it too.

"Yes?" I whispered softly

"I know it might not be the same but I do care about you." He leaned into me to kiss me I closed my eyes. His lips on mine were so soft. Nothing more felt so right. It wasn't a just some kiss either. He deepened it. It felt so passionate the kiss felt like it lasted forever. In reality it was only about 30 seconds. It was the most magical fairy-tale moment. I couldn't have asked more for my first kiss. We pulled away looking into each others eyes. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't speak after we pulled away. We just continued dancing until the music stopped playing slow songs and changed to a different genre. He turned the radio off as I sat down on my bed. I was still in shock over this perfect night with my best friend.

"So was that special enough for your first dance?" He chuckled sitting next to me, I smiled.

"Yes." I was still giddy from the kiss.

We ended up putting TV on and laid next to each other. I couldn't think about anything much beside how badly I wanted to be more than friends. Tonight was amazing, I don't care how it started because it ended perfectly.I tried to stay awake but Tyler and I had fallen asleep during it. I woke up next to him the next morning. Even in the morning he still looked so good looking. I had never spent the night with a guy before. He'd stay late all the time but never till the next morning. I woke him up and he called home to let his mom know he's okay. He went home and I called Demi to tell her what happened. After I got off the phone I just laid in my bed thinking. I had my first kiss with my best friend. I didn't know how to think or feel about it. It was amazing but I wanted to know how he felt. If it was a kiss of friendship, or did he just feel it was right. I didn't know. I spent the rest of the day gushing to Demi about how amazing it was. A first kiss is one of the most memorable moments in someone's life. I'm lucky enough to say I had a pretty fantastic first kiss experience.

The next day after he kissed me everything was normal and not awkward. I went to his Hockey game with Joe and Demi. His coach suggested everyone take on another sport when football season is over to stay in shape. Tyler seems to enjoy hockey way more than football but he will never admit to that. Nate was on his team too. I can't stand it. I feel like everywhere I go he's there. At least for a couple of months he was only staring and not actually talking to me. I'm still angry about what he did last night. I could never tell Tyler he grabbed me and tried to kiss me. If I told him then Tyler would know that I thought I was going to the dance with him. I know what he'd do if he knew. He'd first punch Nate then he would probably give a just friends speech and we'd slowly stop being friends. It's the most likely thing to happen since he's two years older than me. We never brought up the kiss. I thought he'd at least tell me he did it just to make a moment special for me. He just pretended it never happened. It was okay. I wasn't upset about everything going back to normal. We didn't hang out as much but it was normal when we did. He got over it I guess. I just wish it didn't have to be weird and that he'd own up to kissing me instead of tucking it away.

"Do you think he likes you?" Demi asked me.

"Probably not in that way. I was excited but I think I read too much into it. He was being a good guy that's all." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Alex but maybe you need to move on." She half hugged me.

"I will eventually." I nodded.

Tyler came over to us after the game.

"How'd I do?" He asked us.

"Great!" Demi nodded.

"Thanks guys." He hugged me and we all left.

A couple of days later I hadn't talked to Tyler much he was busy. I sat in the library reading a magazine I had a free period.

"Are you waiting for anyone?" A tall dark haired man asks me.

"Uh no." I was confused as he sat down.

"I'm Mason." He extended as hand out to me.

"Alex." I shook his hand wondering what he wanted. "What do you need." I said bluntly I can get snippy if I'm in a bad mood.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime." He laughed at my attitude.

"Really?" I was surprised he was really cute I don't know him though so I didn't know if it was a good idea.

"You're really pretty and I've seen you around. I'd like to get to know you." He smiled.

"Okay." I agreed. Demi wants me to get over my crush to Tyler and maybe this will help.

He gave me his phone number and we talked for a little bit. He seemed really nice. The same age as me and that's a good thing. He was smart and funny. I didn't feel a spark or immediate connection like I did with Tyler. I still need to give it a try. He invited me out tomorrow and I'm kind of excited.

"This is going to be awesome!" Demi screamed sitting on my bed.

"RELAX!" I yelled back laughing. "I swear you're way more excited then me." I rubbed my ears.

"Finally we're both going to have boyfriends." Demi smiled.

"I'm not getting married like chill it's one date." I was getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's because I thought you were going to be stuck on Tyler for the rest of the next couples years. Finally it's over."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing on your date?" She looked at me wondering.

"I don't know I guess I'll find out tomorrow." I said before hearing a knock on my window.

It was Tyler.

"Oh hey Demi." Tyler said closing the window door behind him.

"Hey, uh Alex I should be going now Joe's going to be waiting for me. Bye guys" She waved to Tyler.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I hugged her.

"Let me know how what you and Mason plan on." Demi winked at me before leaving. I knew she had to have done it on purpose to let Tyler know. It pissed me off because I didn't want him to know unless it was necessary.

"Who's Mason?" Tyler sat on my bed and laid back.

"My date for tomorrow night." I gulped.

"Oh." He looked at me. "Who is this guy?"

"I don't know I just met him." I fiddled with my hands.

"Do you think it's smart to go out with someone you don't know?" He questioned.

"If I only went out with guys I know… You'd be the only person I-" I didn't want to finish what I was going to say.

"Sorry I'm being a little protective. I don't want you dating some creep." It was nice he expressed so much concern for me.

"It's okay."

"This isn't the guy that stood you up for the dance right?" Tyler asked me.

"No not at all I promise I'm not that stupid." I don't want him to know.

"Good. I could probably find a date for tomorrow if you want to double?" He suggested.

"No!" I said loudly. The last thing I wanted. "Please stay out of it." He agreed.

We watched a movie and didn't bring it up again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I met Mason at his friend's house. I wasn't sure why but I already told people I was going out with him. I didn't want to look like a liar. It's one night of my life it's not a big deal and besides he seems nice. I walked inside he was with a bunch of guys. This wasn't exactly a real date. I thought we would be alone.

"Who's house is this?" I asked him.

"Some popular guy." He said turning back to his friends.

"Thanks for the details Mase." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we'd have a causal group first date." He smiled wearing a plaid shirt.

"This? This is not a date. It's not even a group date I don't know anyone."

"You'll meet my friends. Cmon this will be the pre to our first date!" Wow.

"This is a party not a fucking date dude." I snapped because he was bugging me.

"So?" I was over this and separated from him.

I wanted to stay at the party because after getting fake stood up and now this I don't want to be pathetic. I didn't know what to do at a party especially without my friends. I feel like a loner this is getting sad. I saw Nate and I walked past him.

"Hey wait up" Nate followed me.

"What do you want?" I sighed stopping. "Can you go?"

"A pretty girl shouldn't be alone at a party it's not safe." He grabbed my hand.

"Get out of my way or I'll make sure you can't have children." I smiled.

"Got the message." He didn't try much because some other girl caught him.

I went to go get a drink. Ever since the Nate incident on Valentine's Day I feel like it's made me stronger. I feel like I can actually defend myself and my name. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Lemonade?" Some girl offered me.

"Yeah thank you." I smiled taking a sip of my drink. I flinched. "This is-"

"Hard lemonade. Don't be a little kid." She laughed.

"I'm not it was unexpected."

"Here you go try something a little harder." She handed me a different drink and I drank more and more.

"Thatta girl." She laughed. "I'm Leah."

"Alex, It's nice to meet you!" I smiled.

I didn't really want to drink. It's not my thing and I was never comfortable but if I'm trying to fit in with older people I need to act older. A big reason why Tyler looks at me like a little sister is because I act my age. I need to be more mature and at the same time fun. I have to balance it well. I want to be myself but I'm afraid he'll never want me in that kind of way.

"I'm gonna go if you ever wanna hang add me on twitter." She told me her user and left.

I walked into the other room and I seen Tyler.

"Hey!" He smiled coming over to me.

"Hey Ty." I smiled back sipping my drink.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"My date turned out to not be a date. He wanted to prove to his friends he could get a girl probably." I laughed I didn't want him to know but I guess the alcohol made me forget that part. I wasn't really caring about Mason I met him yesterday.

"I'm sorry he's a dick." Tyler hugged me.

"It's not that I really care I don't really know him. I'm glad I didn't waste my first date with him." We laughed.

"Why don't you call Demi and get out of here?" He asked.

"No I'm fine she's out with Joe."

"I can take you home if you want." He suggested.

"I'm good I'd like to stay." I knew he didn't want me in this kind of crowd but I don't want him to feel like he has to babysit me.

"This really isn't your kind of scene." He pointed out something I was aware of.

"I want to have fun for once. This is the first real party other than yours I've ever been to." I finished my drink.

"Okay fine." He gave in.

"Hey Ty!" A girl from his class pulls him away from the conversation. I sighed and went to get another drink.

"Shot?" Mason came up from behind me offering me a shot of something.

"No thank you." I wasn't too into him anyway.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time. Can we still be friends?" He smiled.

"Okay sure." I took the shot. I wanted to prove I could fit in.

Mason talked to be for a couple of minutes than he went off with his friends again. I was feeling tipsy. I don't know what I was thinking really. I didn't want to feel like an outsider anymore. I looked around for Tyler. The last drink was starting to hit me I was dizzy. I remember when I thought I wasn't the type to get drunk at a house party. Here I am at my first house party drunk. Who am I becoming?

"Alex? You okay?" I heard Tyler from behind me.

"Hey! There you are!" I said drunkenly. I tried to hide it but I kind of smelled like a bottle of tequila so I'm pretty sure I wasn't doing a good job.

"Have you been drinking?!" He was shocked at my behavior. In his defense this wasn't me.

"No I'm fine." I giggled. I walked closer to him my balance wasn't very good.

"Wow you're so drunk." He looked unsure what to do. I lowered myself to the floor to sit down.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Okay boozy I'm taking you home." He took my arm and helped me up.

We got into the car. Tyler usually has a couple beers but doesn't drive until he's sober. I don't think he was drinking at all tonight. I felt bad he had to take care of me.

"I'm sorry Ty." I said slurring.

"It's fine. Next time warn me before you drink so I can look out for you." He was concerned.

"I will." We pulled up to my house. We used the front door to get in because I was in no condition to climb up my balcony. I laid down on my bed and I pulled Tyler down with me laughing.

"Here drink some water." Tyler handed me a bottle. "So drink it all unless you want to feel horrible tomorrow."

"Why are you always so nice to me?" I looked down. "I'm always messing up."

"Hey stop that. You're great and I'm always going to be here for you." He pulled me in for a hug.

We pulled away looking into his I grabbed his face and kissed him. He deepened it and before we knew it we were making out. I couldn't believe it.

"Alex-" He spoke. "We can't do this. You're not in the right state of mind."

"I'm so sorry Ty." I feel so stupid.

"It's okay, you got caught in the moment." He laid down next to me.

We laid there in silence.

"You know the first time I got drunk was so different then your time. I was sixteen." I was surprised that he older when he got drunk for the first time. "Unlike you the first time I actually drank I never got drunk."

"Stupid me." We laughed.

"I was at the beach with my family and I meant to drink one beer but one turned into five." He laughed.

"Five?"

"Yes I ended up drowning and almost died. Never drink and swim." He chuckles.

"You're lying." We both smiled.

"Okay fine it was the bathtub but still I nearly drowned." I laughed so hard. "Get some rest okay?" He kissed my head and left.

I woke up the next morning with no hangover the water all right. I was hoping I would wake up and Tyler would be here but he wasn't. I walked over to the window and looked at his house. He wasn't home. Where was he at this time of day? I went to the bathroom and into the shower. I started to remember last night a little better. The kissing. It was awkward because I was drunk I need to know what he's thinking. Does he regret it? Or waiting for me to be sober. I don't know if I should bring it up or not.

"Alex!" Demi shouted an hour later after I told her what happened. "Since when do you drink?"

"It was a one time thing." I spoke.

"He really didn't try anything?"

"Not really it was mostly me he came to his senses pretty quickly." I looked down.

"Alex that's amazing! I missjudged him I knew you liked him and he cared about you but I always thought that even caring he's still a jock and will hurt you." Demi smiled.

"Do you think he's going to bring it up?

"What did he say after?"

"He said that we can't do this I'm not in the right state of mind."

"You need to talk to him the message isn't clear." I knew she was right.

I called Tyler and met him at his house for once. I was nervous.

"Hey! Champ any hangover?" He smiled invited me in.

"No I'm good actually thanks for the water. Let's sit on the bench." Tyler nodded.

"What's going on?"

"We should talk about last night."

"Yeah we need to." He sighed. "I feel really bad that I let you kiss me. You didn't know what you were doing you were drunk. I should've stopped you." Tyler felt relieved.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I kissed you, there's nothing that you did that would've stopped me." I reassured him.

"I shouldn't have put myself in that position. You're fifteen and I should've been there for you not on you."

"Ty I knew what I was doing okay? You were respectful you didn't let things get any further and I'm thankful for that." I smiled.

"I think I need sometime to think…" He hugged me and went back inside.

I feel so hurt.

There wasn't anything I could do. He's never going to let himself off the hook I know him too well. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. We didn't see each other for days. I was in a permanent bad mood. This was horrible. The closer we got the farther it pushed us apart. He missed a couple days of school too. I was worried that I would never get him back. My friends said I should go fix it but there wasn't anything I could do.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I didn't feel the need to share my writing I was insecure about it but a nice review on this story helped me realize I need to have more belief in myself. So please enjoy and please feel free to let me know what you think is working and any improvements to anything in the story. You don't have to review but it helps me want to write more so more reviews faster chapters hahahaha**


End file.
